Sugar
by clockwork'sFinest
Summary: Gin comes to terms with dating a former prostitute. Gin/Cristal
1. Chapter 1

**disc: boondocks is not mine**

* * *

He slammed the breaks abruptly, jolting his little sister forward.

"Gin-" She screamed, knocking her legs over the glove compartment. Her arms struggled to keep her torso from following, to no avail. She bumped her head on the dashboard promptly.

"You see what happens when dumb bitches get on the road?" He derided, eyeing her rub the fresh injuries. "Thinkin' they could multitask they with idiot-ass nigga technology and operating a motor vehicle."

The other lady behind the wheel gave an apologetic smile and wave before making her turn. He grimaced at the blue Nissan's retreating form.

Cindy got back into her seat grudgingly and resumed tying her shoe. "Chill aight? It ain't my fault she was textin' n' drivin'."

"But it _is_ your fault you almost flew out the windshield." He said, vexed with her stubborn disregard for safety.

She let a second of silence pass before crossing her arms.

"Whatever." She grumbled out the window.

At fourteen, his sister was just beginning with what he knew was gonna be a hectic adolescence.

And he let an entire minute of traffic linger until she finally asked, "You deaf or somethin'? Why ain't we moving yet?" She alluded to the honks behind them, they had stopped smack in the middle of an intersection.

He didn't budge. Instead, he shifted into park.

"We're gonna be late." She cried, pointing to the digital clock on the stereo. "It starts at seven and I gotta be there before."

His mouth set into a thin frown as he glanced at his own watch, quarter till.

Still, he remained immobile. "You ain't goin' nowhere 'til you put that goddamn seatbelt on."

"Gin," she whined, until ultimately relenting and clipping the belt. He smiled as she pouted about hating it.

"Thank you." Now that his baby sister was securely fastened he could speed all he wanted. Gin put it back in gear and flew through the streets, burning quality rubber on the grimy asphalt.

He groaned inwardly, he hated this part of town. How did she have a game all the way down here? There was no way this school could be even remotely in their district. These were the kinds of schools with high profiles and county-funded security.

They arrived in record timing with four minutes to spare. He reluctantly hid his pistol in the glove compartment, knowing it probably wasn't necessary. They got out of the car and into the cold evening. He grabbed her duffle bag and hand before locking the car and entering the shabby highschool gym swiftly.

They were welcomed with metal detectors, and he was suddenly glad he left his gun in the Cadi. They were ushered through briskly and ready to part when they arrived at the court.

"C'mon McPhearson, you're already late." He heard her coach scold.

"Wait, Cin." He called, looking her over, assessing the damage of the near-collision. He had her dressed in a black thermal and matching compression tights that hit below the knee under her green jersey and shorts. She looked fine, her shins might get a little bruising but it wasn't anything she couldn't take.

"Good luck babygirl, I know you don't need it. Ima be cheering for you by the doors, don't start shit if they foul on you okay?" He warned, kissing her still-red forehead.

"Okay." She smiled up at him in a nod.

Gin gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before gently pushing her towards her team. "Aight good, now go get 'em."

And she was off, breaking ankles and getting buckets after buckets. Around the middle of the first quarter, people were starting to get annoyed by her success, her own team included. It was true, his sister could be a bit of a ball hog, but she was undoubtedly the best shooter and people needed to stop hating on her talent. Booing during a kid's free throws was not only immature, but also pathetic

The game couldn't end fast enough, he was getting real tired of hearing Billy Mathews' dad talk shit behind him along with the home team's single mothers.

While all the kids were reuniting with their families, he waited for her at the exit. She was chugging down the last of the Gatorade he'd bought her during halftime before dunking it in the trashcan.

"You see that?" She beamed, throwing her arms up victoriously.

"Yeah," he smiled wearily, ignoring the parents' dirty looks and whispers. He cursed himself for being empty-handed, had he been a few years younger he'd have emptied his clip on them by now.

It got dark out. He really should've kept his gun on him. He hustled her out of the gym and hastily into the car waiting fervently for it to warm up.

"Aren't you glad I made you wear all that Under Armour?" He sneered, listening to her teeth chatter.

"Sh-shut up." She mumbled indignantly, sitting on her hands.

They stayed in the parking lot for a minute, talking about the game and the other team. Specifically the girl who had tried to style on her.

"That bitch _thought._ " Cindy scoffed, "I juked her ass."

He let out a small chuckle, she did.

"The ref wouldn't call any of her fouls either." She complained, reclining back into her warm seat. " 's all good though, I ain't mad."

"But," She cut herself off, "I _am_ hungry."

That snapped him back into the conversation, he backed up and out the lot. "Word. Cha feelin' tonight?"

She looked up at her big brother with a big smile, "There a KFC 'round here?"

He winced at her suggestion. He really didn't want to risk running into anyone from the game in there.

"Uh, how 'bout we eat local tonight?" He said, leaving no room for dispute as he pulled into an open, albeit near empty, diner.

She shrugged and reached for her hoody inside her bag.

They were out of the car and outside for only a few frigid second before the diner engulfed them in its toasty heat.

She sat herself down at a booth, wasting no time to look through the menu directly printed on the tabletop. He followed her abjectly, sitting down on the other side.

He was trying to read off her menu, a difficult task when she's crouched over and it's upside down. He was about to ask her to move when a paper copy was handed to him.

Gin followed the manicured hand up to its owner; a _very_ pretty waitress.

She smiled down at him politely, "How y'all doin' tonight?"

He sat inarticulate in his own reverie, completely enchanted.

"Good." Cindy answered for both of them.

She gave her a smile too, "Do you guys need a minute or-"

"Lemme get some fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy and biscuits with uhh," she drawled, "chocolate shake."

Gin watched the waitress scribble furiously in her little notepad and realized he was staring.

"Add somethin' green." He said, opening his own menu.

"I'm good."

"Cindy."

She sighed, "Fine. And a pickle."

He gave her an unamused look.

"What? That's green." She quipped.

He shakes his head and goes back to reading. "She means string beans."

The waitress giggled softly as Cindy groaned.

After jotting down the new order she turns her attention to him. He looks up at her accordingly, his mind going blank accordingly.

She had dirty blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and dimples from what he saw when she smiled. When his traitorous eyes roamed from her pretty face to her big chest, he caught glimpse of her embroidered name.

 _Christy._

His eyes darted back down at his menu, he cleared his throat. "How's the meatloaf?"

"It's alright." Christy shrugged, "Not as good as the Shepherd's pie though."

"In that case, could I have the Shepherd's pie?"

"Course." She noted, "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke."

Christy knit her brow meekly. "Dr. Pepper okay?"

"Dr. Pepper's just fine." He assured, closing and returning the menu.

She took it cordially and read their order back. They nodded their affirmative.

"Alrighty then," She clicked her pen, "that'll be out in a few."

When she left, Cindy took to complaining about the veggies he ordered for her.

He was trying to be a good brother and listen but he really couldn't help getting distracted by Christy waiting on other tables. She seemed to be the only one on the clock tonight, not that she looked distressed. It was hard to hear Cindy over the clicks and clacks of her heels. At one point, he could've sworn he saw her wink at him from behind the counter.

She gave them their drinks and promised their food momentarily.

Cindy immediately swung the damp cherry in her mouth.

"Say thank you, Cindy." He frowned, taking a sip from his soda after thanking their waitress.

She plucked out the ruby stem, "Thank you, Cindy."

He gave Christy a sheepish smile, she just laughed and sauntered off.

He watched her go back and forth through doors, bringing back empty plates and taking out ready ones.

It wasn't long before she brought their own meals out.

Cindy, again, dug in as soon as her dish was placed on the table. He thanked her again, for the both of them.

"Mhmm, hope y'all enjoy it." This time she had definitely winked. His eyes were fixed on the sway of her hips.

He tried to go back to his meal but another blonde interrupted him.

His sister's poor table manners were intolerable.

"Cindy. Close ya mouf when you chew, girl." He scolded, taking a bite of his own food.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't bad.

They ate peacefully, disrupted only by Christy routinely checking up on them.

Towards the end of the meal, Cindy was begging him to let her spend the night.

"Ion think so." He muttered, scraping the last of his pie.

"Why not?" She demanded, dropping her fork on the table.

He wasn't paying much attention to her outburst though, Christy had bent down to pick up a fallen napkin and he was getting lost.

"-It's a Friday, Mom's working late tonight, I don't wanna be home alone, and you live closer anyway." Cindy was too busy counting off her reasons to notice his inattentiveness.

He's barely listening now, he's currently engaged in deciphering the looks she keeps giving him. The diner was empty now save for an elderly couple and she was cleaning up. His sister stayed asking. It was getting annoying.

"No, Cindy." He said firmly, now looking at her. "Ima take you home, you gon' take a shower and go straight to bed."

There was no real reason behind his decision. But he couldn't tell her that she would've jeopardized his chances of getting lucky tonight. Christy's signs were so blatantly obvious he'd have to be blind and dumb not to see them; two things which he was not.

"But Gin-"

"Listen, I'll see you on Sunday aight? We could go to the mall and look at those blue Roshes you want."

She stayed quiet for a while, pensive about the offer.

"Sound like a plan?"

"No." She smirked. "I want Nike Juvenates now and I want 'em in red."

"Okay fine," He said before adding, "-but _only_ if you clean the house and do the rest of your chores tomorrow."

"Deal." They shook on it.

Truth was he was going to buy her the shoes anyway. He was a dotting older brother that was especially soft on his baby sister. And since her dad left a couple years ago, Gin was the one who helped keep her, and their mom, supported.

Christy brings the tab and Gin pulls a single hundred out of his wallet and slams it down without as much as glancing at the price.

She looks down at the bill dumbfounded. "We don't accept-"

"Keep the tip." He insisted.

They held eye contact for a while, trying to read each other's faces.

"Well, thank you." She said finally. "You guys done?"

"I am." He said, handing her his clean plate.

She took it and reached out for Cindy's. "Okay, and-"

"She's not done yet."

Cindy and Christy gave him the same confused look. "Cha talkin' 'bout? I finished ma food."

"You ain't touch them string beans yet."

"Ugh," She gagged, "C'mon-"

"Just try 'em." He urged.

"But I'm full."

He raised a brow, "Should've thought twice 'fore scarfin' down dem biscuits, girl."

Cindy took a deep breath when she realized there was no getting out of this one. She picked at a single piece and took a tiny bite. Both adults watched her face twist into itself. She ran off to the bathroom.

"Drama queen." He sighed, passing the small bowl towards Christy.

She gave an empathetic smile, "I was like that when I was younger."

Gin watched her go to the back and wondered how she would've looked when she was younger. If she had braces because her smile was flawless. And whether or not she used to be fat because that ass still was.

He snaps out of his fantasy and looks around to see the diner completely vacant. He spots her behind the bar, drying mugs leisurely.

Gin puffed his chest out as he rises from the booth, he's pretty sure she's at least interested in him so there's no harm in chatting her up.

She notices him before he leans down on the island, giving him a sly smile.

"So," He grins, "Christy, right?"

"Christel, actually." She corrected, stressing the last syllable of her name.

"Christel." He nods, getting an affirmative nod back. Rhymed with pistol.

"How long you work 'til?" He asks, checking his analog watch. It was half past ten.

"…'s gettin' late."

"It's not that late," She replied, "My shift doesn't end until closing."

"Which is?" He prodded.

"Midnight." She noticed his face fall slightly and added, "But it's been a slow night so maybe they'll let me off a little earlier."

"Why?" She added.

"Just wonderin'" He said. "Hate to let a pretty girl walk home alone."

"I'll be fine."

"You already fine."

She giggled. "Stop."

"What?" He chuckled back, "I'm just sayin'. You got me worried about you for real, how far you live?"

"Yo?" They hear Cindy call behind them.

"Cute kid." Christel mentions.

"Oh, Cindy?" Gin raises his eyebrows, "Nah, 's ma li'l sister."

"Gin."

"Coming baby." He calls over his shoulder, getting closer to murmur. "Anyway, hit me up if you need anything, especially tonight."

He whispered while sliding her a napkin with his phone number on it. She took it like she was wiping the table with it and slipped it in her apron.

"Will do." They exchanged knowing grins before turning back to Cindy.

"Ready to go?"

She gives them a wary look before nodding slowly. "Yeah, les'go."

"Now y'all have a goodnight, take care okay?" Christel waved.

"Thanks." Cindy muttered when he opened the door for her.

"Thank you very much, you too." Gin responded, giving her one more look and a wave back.

He drops his sister off and was left feeling lonely for only a second. As if on cue, his phone buzzed.

Four years ago, if one would've dared hit Gin Rummy with a text he'd have probably shot his phone and went after the sender's head. But at twenty-seven he'd never been happier to see one.

He doesn't feel a bit of shame as his thumbs start typing away, nigga-technology being the last thing on his mind.

* * *

 **this wasnt supposed to be this long**

 **i dont really know what im doing so** **reviews would be very helpful and appreciative, any feedback really**


	2. Chapter 2

He arose the next morning feeling guilty about how well he slept.

The sun punished his sensitive eyes and he blindly reached for his shades. Gin looked over at her serene form and figured he'd wait until she got up so he could apologize.

 _Sorry I bust quick, it's been a while and you're just so damn beautiful._

 _Sorry I want this again._

 _Sorry I caught feelings._

He really wasn't expecting her last night, he thought they'd exchange numbers, maybe talk, go on a date even, before making love.

He cringes at the thought. Making love.

Any other girl he'd fuck and demand she be gone before he woke up. But last night was different. What it was about her, he didn't know, she was just different.

He didn't remember much, just that he picked her up from the diner, drove back here, and couldn't even ask about her day before she threw herself at him. He fumbled with a condom, only to be stopped with:

 _"_ _No, you don't have to."_

 _"_ _And I don't want to, but I also don't want no babies."_

 _"_ _No really, my tubes are tied."_

He was too hard to question her about it then, but slipped a condom on anyway.

He appreciated her offer, but he always had to make sure to do his part.

Looking back on it he was glad he did. He didn't know exactly what tied tubes were, but he did know it was a form of birth control. He also knew that there was no one hundred percent guaranteed contraceptive, so he wasn't taking any chances.

He yawned and glanced back at her again, getting uncomfortably hot and sweaty again.

He got out of bed at ten when the smell of sex was driving him crazy. She didn't look like she was going to wake up soon.

He was deliberately noisy when he got ready. Hoping it would rouse her, he looked back hoping to see her shuffling.

Nothing.

Chick slept like a rock.

He even took an extra-long shower, giving her a little more time to get up and out.

He frowned as he got dressed, knocking over his deodorant on purpose to shake her or something.

Again, nothing.

He put his watch back on and figured he might as well make them breakfast while there was still time.

He had just flipped the second pancake when he heard her behind him, "Mm, morning."

He eyed the oven clock, _barely_. He looked behind him.

She was rubbing her bedhead leisurely and wearing his sweater from last night. It fit her like a dress.

He turned back around. "Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" She asks, pulling out a seat and stretching her legs out on the table.

Gin placed the pancakes on the table and hands a fork to her, switching roles from last night. "Well."

"Thank you," she said, spearing the entire thing and taking a bite.

"Anything to drink?" He just couldn't help himself.

She giggles, "Let me get uhhhh, chocolate shake."

He places both hands over his head, trying to hide his grin. "I am so sorry about that, she's-"

"Adorable." Christy smiles.

He smiles back and passes her a biscuit. They eat in comfortable silence, making little comments on how the Shepherd's pie was good but his is better.

They finish their breakfast on an agreement that he'd show her just how good his Shepherd's pie was. He washed the dishes while she took a shower.

He was lounging around in his living room, tidying the place up when she came out in a towel.

He looks away even though he knows he doesn't have to. She's almost touched by his chivalry.

"I, uh," She twirled a damp strand of hair, "don't have anything to wear."

He could've face-palmed, how could he forget. He dressed her in his clothes, drawers and wife beater under a clean sweater and coat and her own leggings.

She laughs at her reflection.

"What?" He sighs, "It's the best I got right now."

"No, no," She giggles, "it's fine. It's cute, really."

He watched her fix her hair in the mirror, admiring its natural texture.

When she puts her heels on he feels a sudden strike of unease in him, like he didn't want her gone so soon.

He cleared his throat and looked at his watch, "Gotta bounce soon?"

"Not really." She replied. "Just thought you wanted me out by now."

He wanted her out three hours ago. But he'd already missed Ed's invite to chill earlier, so he was free for the rest of the day.

"No actually. I don't have plans today." He sniffed, hoping to sound as nonchalant and unmoved if she were to turn down his advances.

She hopped on his recently made bed, "I don't have work 'til six."

He checked his watch again, five hours to spare.

He sat down next to her, "So..."

"So." She repeated, thoroughly enjoying this.

Gin sucked his teeth at her and took his glasses off, "Great yeah, make fun of me why don't you."

She sat up and pinched his cheek. "I'm playing."

She swung her legs from the bed. He appreciated their toned firmness.

"You run?"

She stops swinging her legs.

"I used to."

It got quiet after that. He was confused but didn't dwell on it.

"That's cool. I like active girls."

"Yeah?" She perked, "I mean I still run sometimes, just not like how I used to."

"You ran track or somethin'?"

"Or something." She replied.

He perked a brow at that. "So, you fast? Like were you any good?"

Christy gasps indignantly and gives him a shove. "I was _real_ good. For yo information."

He caught her hand and pulled her off his bed. "Alright then, let's race."

He pulls her along to the doorway and notices her heels clacking behind him. "Oh, right."

She looks down at her feet shyly.

" _After_ we get you some running shoes, you gon see just how good you are."

She laughs again and reaches for her purse, "You don't need that."

"No-"

"Relax. It's the least I can do. Maybe while we're at it we could buy you something to wear- not that you don't look good in my clothes and all, it's just-"

She tilts her head up and kisses his mouth shut.

And they were off. Hopping from store to store, buying her things she didn't need but Gin insisted she get anyway. Not that she would decline.

It wasn't until she was trying on her third pair of Nikes that he realized how late it was. She had work in an hour and they didn't even buy what they came for yet. They'd gotten side-tracked with Gucci and Hermès Valentine's day specials.

Christy was currently sitting on a stool, checking out how the shoes fit her.

"Hmm," She pointed her toe, "What do you think?"

"Looks good." He said for the hundredth time that day. He wasn't lying, he was just getting bored and wanted to do something other than watch her try clothes on and give his approval. All he really wanted to do was work out like they said they would.

"I don't know," She hummed, "What about those?"

He followed her line of sight to an all-red shoe, save for the outer sole and check. He briefly observed the sheer hexagon design and handed it to her.

"Oh! Size six and a half, perfect." She cooed, slipping it on and bouncing to her feet.

He frowned. Something about the shoe bothered him, whether it be the size or color he couldn't quite put his finger on, but she loved them so they were buying them.

She put her heels back on and stood to give him a peck on the cheek, "I'm sorry I made you spend the whole day shopping with me, I know we should've been running like we planned."

"Nah, it's all good." He dismissed the thought, picking up her bags and followed her to the desk.

"You know all my ex's hated Valentine's day." She mentioned as they were waiting to get rung up.

"Word?"

"Mhmm," She nodded, "They never got me anything, said it was all some corporate bullshit way to spend money or something."

He could see why they thought that. But not treating your girl on the day of love was insane.

"Do you think that too?"

Gin froze, was this her version of becoming something more than a casual fuck? Was she interested in being his girlfriend? He cleared his throat and handed his black card to the cashier.

"Please baby, only broke niggas got a problem with Valentine's day."

* * *

 **Sorry its a lil late :/**

 **Gin is adorable. Im glad he found love**


	3. Chapter 3

Gin woke up again on Sunday morning, feeling slightly less guilty about being in her company.

This time he actually waited for her to wake up before getting out of bed.

That meant they got out of bed after noon and ended up going to Waffle House for a late brunch. He kept it strictly light with biscuits and gravy. She, however, took the fact that she hadn't eaten anything yet to justify having smothered hash browns, pork chops, and a bowl of chili for her first meal of the day.

Her unbalanced diet was outweighed by how nice she treated their waitress. His previous dates were all princesses who expected to be waited on hand and foot. He chalked it up to bussing tables herself and having a renewed respect for her fellow servers.

They were just finishing their drinks when she brought the tab, Christy reached for her purse immediately.

He set a fifty down before she could unzip her wallet. It didn't happen often, but he couldn't deny how much he loved a girl who tried paying. A woman who wasn't dependent on him was so appealing.

"At least let me tip her, she was so sweet."

He shook his head with a smile. He'd never let his dates pay, he just loved to see them reach.

They left after leaving a very generous tip and note on the receipt for her. He held her hand as she led him into the park.

He sits down on a bench and wonders how he got to this point with her. He'd only met her the night before yesterday. She was practically a stranger.

But he'd spent almost every waking second in her company since then, even when he took her to work, he stayed there and waited to take her back home with him.

"So, you got a job or something?" She asks, alluding to the fact that he's basically been with her all weekend.

"Uh….sorta." He shrugged, he was technically hired and getting payed.

"Sorta?" She repeated, watching a leaf land on her shoulder. "What's that mean?"

"Means I'm employed."

She brushed the leaf off. "Where?"

He sighed. It was time to come clean about his occupation.

"I work for Ed Wuncler as a hired gun."

"Like a thug?"

"Depends on how you look at it. I see myself as more of a… body guard."

"Who always shoots first."

"Right." He nodded, glad they got that out of the way.

And here they were, Woodcrest Park. He's watching her fix her hair under the scarf he'd bought her, not unlike the rest of her outfit. He wouldn't let her pay him back for any of it, no matter how much she insisted. His eyes went down to the Nikes and then back up to her face.

He realized she owed him after all.

"Ay, didn't we make a little bet yesterday?"

She looked back at him before she laughed, "You don't want it boy."

"Now I want it more." He says, getting up and slinking his arm around her waist.

"Yeah?" She mumbled, as he nuzzled his face in her scarf. He hummed agreeably.

She gazed around the park, pointing and suggesting. "To that tree and back?"

He pulled his head up from her neck and met her finger. "Aigh-What the?"

She was _gone_.

He raced behind her.

"Ay, that's not fair. I wasn't ready." He called, trying to catch up.

She looked back and stuck her tongue out before tapping the tree and running back.

He caught her in his arms, panting down at her hair. "Cheater."

She leaned up and blew him a kiss, "Loser."

"You ain't win yet, as I recall it was to the tree and back to the bench."

"No, it was to the tree and back to you."

He frowned. "So I'm the starting point and the finish line? How the fuck am I supposed to win?"

"I don't win until I reach you."

Gin gave her a grave look of complete confusion until giving in to her juvenile antics. "So we playin' tag now?"

"Mmhm," She hummed, getting up on her toes to whisper. "And you're it."

She pushed his chest back and ran off again, he chased after her again. And again, and again.

When they were done it was darker, later, and significantly colder. He didn't want to leave so soon, he loved the park.

"Wanna keep goin'?" He asked.

She rested her hands on her knees, shivered, and huffed. He took it as a no.

"Maybe some other time then," He said, checking his watch. "c'mon, let's go get supper."

"Oh, okay." Gin whipped his neck back to see her perfectly composed and eager to move.

And just like that she was fine again, not the panting mess she was before or anything.

They got back in his car and went out to a pizzeria.

She was in the middle of her seventh slice of pizza when she told him she had class tomorrow.

"School? Shit. Exactly how old are you, little lady?"

"Not high school, fool, I meant tech-school, I'm studying to be a nurse."

"Nurse?" He raised his eyebrows, "Nice."

"Thank you." She said after biting into the crust.

She was the first girl he'd ever seen eat the crust. He loved a girl who could eat.

"And I'm twenty-four," She reached for her eighth.

He hummed. She looked much younger, but he was glad she was mature. He hated teenaged girls. Especially those who thought they were still fifteen until they turned thirty.

"I know I know," She spoke in between bites, "I'm old."

He sucked his teeth. "Not even."

"What about you?"

"I'm turning twenty-eight in a few."

"Wow, aight granddad." She put her palms up.

"Granddad, ha, girl you reminded me of Mr. Freeman."

Her smile fell immediately and she set her slice on the plate.

He perked at that, but didn't comment. Maybe her grandfather was a friend of his and he died recently or something. He didn't want to delve into it, so he changed the subject.

"What made you want to become a nurse?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess because it's a good job," She shrugged, "The human body always interested me, pays well too."

He frowned.

"I didn't always wanna be a nurse though, after high school I wanted to be a dancer. I spent four years of my life and got nothin' out of it." She muttered, picking at her Caesar salad.

He had a sip of his drink, "I feel that. When I graduated high school, me and my best friend, Ed, thought we were gonna be rock stars, we even had our own garage band and everything."

"Really?" She copied him, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hell yeah. We were called One-Slur, Ed came up with the name. I proposed something more diplomatic but anyway, we wasn't great or nothing, just him screaming 'Nigga' into a mic and me banging on the drums until my hands got tired. We did open for a music festival before we quit-ay!"

She spit all her water out and began choking.

"You good?" He asked when he wasn't sure if she was actually laughing or drowning.

"I'm _dead_." She clapped her hands together, making a rowdy display around them.

Gin wipes his mouth and smiles, behind his napkin and thinks that he's in love.

* * *

On the way home after dropping her off, he realizes tomorrow was Monday, which meant that today was Sunday.

He face palms when he catches sight of the digital numbers at the screen.

 **9:14**

It was way too late to even consider rescheduling with his sister.

He figured he owed her an apology either way and turned into her neighborhood.

While parking in the driveway he was glad to see her room's window still lit. He got out and knocked, surprised the door opened so quickly.

But even more to see his mom answering it, she looked back with the same expression.

"Momma?"

"Gin," She said, moving aside to let him in. He stepped inside and heard the door lock behind him.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"It's not that late." He replied, eyeing the empty takeout cartons and water bottles on the table. "What are _you_ doin' here so early?"

She waited until he looked at her to say, "I took the day off. Figured Cindy needed some family time, but she said you guys had plans. So we didn't get to do much."

"Yeah, we were gonna do some shoppin', my bad." He rubbed the back of his neck.

His mom shrugged.

"She's been in her room all day?" He asked.

"And night." She nodded, "Only came out to eat."

He sighed, "That ain't right, guess I should go talk to her."

His mom grimaced and gestured for him to sit with her on the couch, "Maybe you should talk to me instead, she hasn't said a word all day."

He locked his jaw. He must've really let her down this time. By the looks of it he'd have to make it up to her with a new wardrobe.

"Alright." He took a seat, "What's going on, ma?"

She gave another shrug, "Work, mostly."

He nodded, "Cool, yeah me too."

"You were working today?" She asked.

"Uh," He cleared his throat. "No, actually, I was out with friends."

"Oh god, Gin please tell me you stopped talking to that Wuncler boy?"

It was only when he said that that he'd realized he hadn't seen his friends all weekend, not even Ed. He sighed internally, he had a lot of explaining to do.

Gin rolled his eyes. "No momma, he's my best friend. We work together."

"You can get another job." She said.

"For what? This one pays fine."

"So does streetwalking."

"Do not compare my occupation to prostitution, ma. That shits illegal and wrong."

"You're a hired gun."

"So? You're a fucking clerk. One of us has to provide for Cindy."

He didn't realize how loud he was getting until she got quiet.

"Listen, I ain't mean for it to get like this, I'm sorry. I appreciate you working all day and night and making an honest living for Cindy."

She got up and uncrossed her arms to unlock the door. "I think it's time for you to leave."

He frowned. He wished things could've gone better this time.

He gets in his car and tries to ignore the unlit window in his rear-view mirror as he drives off.

* * *

 **better late than never?**


	4. Chapter 4

It had only been a weekend but he'd already gotten used to having her by his side. So waking up alone on Monday morning had him feeling more than a little glum.

He dug his face back into the pillows before sighing.

His sheets smelled like her.

Since she was away, there was no point to staying in bed.

In a matter of minutes he was showered, dressed, and ready for the day. His phone lit up with a new message, he hoped it was her.

 **Ed:** _ayo wuz good g? aint herd from u in a minute! hit me back so we could link up_

Although he was a little bummed it wasn't Christy. He couldn't complain about it being his best friend. Gin laced his shoes up and headed out to his beloved Cadi.

It was only when he parked outside the Wuncler mansion that he realized how long this weekend had been. He'd completely blanked on everyone and thing that wasn't Christy.

Gin was greeted by the gatekeeper and valet before being welcomed by Ed's bullets from the third floor. There was something endearing about the way they just barely grazed his skull.

"Good morning, Ed."

"Morning these nuts nigga, where was you these past few days?" He yelled back, loading a new gun.

Gin took that as a sign of longing. "I was busy aight? I'm sorry. Come out, we could go to Cracker Barrel."

Ed stopped shooting momentarily at that. "Oh word? Cracker Barrel? You think a little hashbrown casserole is gon' squash it between us?"

Gin shrugged.

"Well you was right, I'm hungry as a mo! I be down in a minute get in ya bitchass Cadi."

He did just that. He also got the gun out of his glove compartment and tucked it into his waistband. Just in case Ed tried something.

Said man came inside and smashed the door shut.

"Ay, watch it!"

"Just drive nigga."

The car ride was uncharacteristically quiet. Ed wasn't even on his phone, texting or calling girls.

Gin would look at him from the corner of his eyes, to make sure he wasn't trying to pull up on him with a cheap shot. But alas, the alcoholic heir he had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

They parked and were now seated. They were regulars here so the staff already knew what they wanted, so they just sipped their drinks while waiting.

The blonde coughed awkwardly, "So, how's your granddad-"

"Miss me with that shit mo'fucka, where ya been?" Ed demanded, slamming his glass on the counter.

" _Easy_." Gin consoled, "And I didn't go nowhere, I've been here the whole time."

"Here huh?" Ed reiterated calmly before shouting. "Where the fuck is that?"

Gin looked around frantically, watching his friend attract attention from every costumer and staff. "Ay, listen Ed. If you wanna fight we could do this somewhere else aight? But we grown, so lets handle this as diplomatic adults."

"Ohhh, aight, you wan' talk 'bout diplomacy? What the fuck is diplomatic about a nigga dodging his homie all weekend?" Ed continued to scream.

Gin, in fear of his friend shooting the restaurant up again, finally confessed. "Nigga chill, I was with someone aight?"

"Who? It better be Barack O-fucking-Bama because I know you ain't ditch me for no other nigga."

"I wasn't with another nigga, Ed." He murmured.

Ed held a scowl before grinning from ear to ear. " _Ohhhh_ aight, I get it now. Why you ain't just say you had a bitch over?"

"She's not a bitch." Gin snapped.

"Damn, aight Drake." Ed held his hands up. "Who is she den? Was ha name?"

Gin pinched the bridge of his nose for saying too much. Now Ed wouldn't shut up.

"C'mon Rummy, she better be bad if you went MIA for these past few days. Better be Naomi fuckin' Russel bad."

"Christy." He relented.

"Christy? She white?"

"And black."

Ed let out a low whistle. "Damn cuh, got you a mixed chick."

Gin's eye twitched.

"Wha she look like? Lemme see."

"I don't have any pictures of her. I just met her."

"Goddamn!" Ed hollered, "Y'all just met and she already got a nigga sprung."

Gin ignored him, their food had arrived. That didn't stop his friend, he dug into his waffles and kept asking.

"You hit yet? Was she stupid thick?" He took a barbaric bite of his chicken, "You know mixed chicks fam, they got that big hair and a even bigga ass."

He tried to ignore the looks he was getting from everyone. "Ed, shut the fuck up."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" He barked out a laugh. "So you did! Y'all nasty."

Gin shot him a look that Ed returned with a shiteating grin. He stayed compliantly silent throughout the rest of breakfast.

Gin finished the last of his juice before warning, "Don't go off runnin' ya mouth though, I'm tryna keep this on the low, feel me?"

"Damn aight Rummy."

"What?"

"You tell me. You gon' keep her 'round?"

"I'm trying. She's a dime."

"Dime huh?" He said, "I wanna see her."

Gin felt a rush of territorial invasion. "For what?"

"Just to meet her nigga damn! I just wanna know what's got you so hung up on her."

Gin didn't budge.

"I'm not tryna take yo girl nigga!"

Gin held his glare, refusing to comply.

"How 'bout this, we have a lil double date this Friday at Red Lobster."

He perked at that. "Double date? I mean I gotta ask her but -hold up, you got a girl?"

"I'm not a one-woman-man. Best believe I got bitches mo'fucka."

* * *

After breakfast, they went back to Ed's mansion and kicked it. He lost track of time when the personal chef asked if he was staying for supper. Gin politely declined and dapped his friend goodbye.

He was hungry though, so when he was on the road deciding on what to eat, he ended up ordering a pizza from the same place as yesterday. He figured his mom was out working late tonight since she took the day off yesterday.

So he bought a large pizza for him and his sister who undoubtedly would be home alone and hungry.

Gin currently stood outside the house he was kicked out of yesterday, and willingly left almost ten years ago. He swallowed his pride and knocked.

She was home, where else would she be at seven in the evening? Plus the lights were on. He rang the doorbell.

"It's open." He heard from inside. His jaw locked as he twisted the doorknob and let himself in.

He locked the door behind him. "Fuck you mean ' _it's open_ '?"

She was seated at the kitchen table, presumably doing homework but he knew better.

"I mean," She clarified. "the front door is unlocked."

"I can see that." He snapped, "Why is it open? Don't you know niggas be out at this time a night?"

She finally looked up to scoff at him. "You think some thugs would knock before robbing me? You think hoodrats got the kind of decency to ring a fuckin' doorbell?"

"You never know." He whispered.

She was indifferent to her own safety, meaning she was still hurt.

His mouth set into a thin line before approaching her slowly. He set the box down in front of her notebook and waited.

She wouldn't take her eyes off the paper.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

"Nothing."

She wasn't lying. The page was blank.

He shrugged. "Aight then put it away, I got Hawaiian pizza."

Cindy stayed staring straight at her paper.

He frowned. "What's wrong? Isn't it your favorite?"

"Not hungry."

"Why not? You eat already?"

Her stomach did the talking for her. She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Watching my figure." She explained dryly.

"Right." He pulled a seat out in front of her and opened the box. Pulling a slice out and shoving it in her face before she slapped his hand away.

"I can feed myself," She said, grabbing the pizza from him.

"Just in case you ever can't, I'm always here to feed you baby." He assured, getting a slice for himself.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh word? Where was you at last night?"

He was getting real tired of being asked that.

He sighed, "I came over yesterday to apologize but you apparently weren't having it."

"Yeah, at like _ten."_ She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You're late."

"Better late than never?" He tried, she didn't care. He sighed, "I'm here now, trying to make it up to you."

"Well you gon' have to do a lot better than some pizza. I waited on you for hours, you think I wanted to sit at home all day with Mama?"

"Cindy, I know, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know she was staying home that day though?"

She ate her pizza silently.

He sucked his teeth. "At least she took the day off for you. Y'all should've at least talked instead of staying upstairs all alone by yourself."

"She don't care." She replied. "Just like you don't."

Gin set his pizza down. "Cindy."

She arched a brow expectantly.

"We both care."

"I can tell."

"I do." He reassured. "I just got caught up with something yesterday, aight baby?"

"Like what?" She grimaced, tossing her crust in the box and waiting for his explanation.

Gin scratched his cheek, checked his watch, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yanno..."

"What Gin?"

"Grown shit."

"If you grown, I'm grown."

"Oh you grown huh? Grown ups don't wallow in their rooms all day when their plans get canceled."

"Grown ups also don't flop last minute with out telling people neither."

He sighed. She had a point.

"Okay, fine. I'ma need you to handle this like a big girl then aight?"

"Handle what?"

"Why I bailed on you the other day was because, well," He wet his lips. "I was with someone."

Cindy clicked her tongue. "Who? Some nigga? Don't tell me you flaked on me for Ed?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who?"

"Uhm." He replied sheepishly.

" _Uhm_?" She repeated.

"Okay, now listen Cindy-"

"I been listening."

"I'm at that age where it's kinda unbecoming of me to be wildin' out n shit." Gin let out in a meek voice.

"Spit it out Gin."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "What I'm sayin' is that I think it's time for me to slow my role and settle down."

"That's lame- wait what?" She almost choked on her words. "Settle down? So when you say you was with somebody...you mean..?"

He nodded.

He watched her stare silently at him. Her mouth gapped open before she screamed. "THE FUCK?"

He gave an unsure smile. "Surprise?"

She wasn't amused. "So you're changing yourself for some ho?"

His eyebrows shot down accordingly, "Ay, woah, hey no. Time out, hold up. Watch ya mouf. She ain't no ho aight? I 'ont never wanna hear you callin' no lady a ho, understand?"

"She got you acting brand new all the sudden she gotta be one. Where the hell you even pick her up at? House of cheeks?"

He frowned at her. "Girl ain't nobody acting new, aight? This is just what I act like when I'm in love okay? It's an _adjustment_."

"Oh hell naw," She shook her head. "My brother in love with a stripper? That's some shit right thur."

"I thought I told you to watch yo mouth girl, and stop with the namecalling, you don't even know her."

" _Then talk._ Please explain to me how this _girl_ you just met got you sprung in what? Two days? She gotta be giving something up."

"Eww, Cindy don't talk like that. What would she think of you if she found out you been accusing her of all this?"

"Well, if she got any sense, she would think I'm a down ass bitch who's looking out for her brother but I don't know, I never met the bitch."

"...girl." She corrected after his hard glare

"Thank you." He said. "And you did. Last Friday after your game."

"Aw, no Gin, don't tell me she was from that school at Westbridge? They grimy over there."

"No Cindy. After we left I mean. When we went out to eat."

She kept giving him a confused look.

"Yanno," He coughed, "...our waitress."

He watched the realization sink in on her face. "That waitress? Mariah Carey lookin' bitch from the streets? Is you serious my nigga?"

"I'm not gon' say it again girl, she ain't from no streets."

"Wow." Is all she said while giving him an unimpressed face.

"Ay, don't look like that."

She shook her head. "I knew she was a ho."

"What's your beef with her? She ain't do nothing to you, hell, she likes you."

"She ain't even know me."

"She's real nice and even called you cute."

Cindy held a hand up. "Pause."

"What?" He asked.

"Das gay."

"How? You're adorable. It's just facts."

"Damn Rummy, tighten up. Of all these niggas I thought you'd be the last to let a ho run game on you like that. This is embarrassing. She got a nigga acting brand new talking that bullshit bout love and shit mm-mm." She shook her head.

"Hey, watch it. And listen here, look at me, get used to it. You're at an age where you're growing up and seeing things in a different perspective."

"Oh I'm seein' em. Crystal clear."

Her name got to him. "That's her name."

"Crystal?"

"Yeah. Christie."

She didn't reply. He figured it was time to change the topic. "Your next home game's on Thursday right?"

"Glad you remembered." She replied, happy the conversation had shifted back to her.

"Wouldn't miss it babygirl, who y'all goin' up against?"

"Dolphins, but I 'on't sweat em."

"I know you don't, but listen Cindy. Since they ain't the best, maybe you should let your team help, instead of you carrying them the whole game."

"Uhhhh no? How I'm supposed to get my shine on?"

"You could get your shine on with out being a ballhog. Damn Cindy, it ain't you against yo team."

"It's always been me against the world. Only person I work with is Reezy."

"Long as it's strictly work between y'all and nothin' else." He shrugged.

"Wha?" She sputtered. "What you tryna say?"

"Ay, I'm not sayin' I'm just sayin', I seen the way he and that other boy be looking at you."

"What other boy? Ceez?"

"I don't know, the nigga that always smell like reefer with the dreads."

She laughed. "Ceez. He's a fool."

"I know he a fool, and he also ain't shit." He said sternly, "Nona those boys are, aight? No dating 'til you thirty."

"Psh," She laughed again, "Who said anything about dating? I'm ballin' I ain't got time for these clowns."

"Good." He smiled. "Now finish this, I ain't spend money on this punk ass pizza for it to get cold."

* * *

 **phewwwwww whole lotta dialogue in this one**

 **i apologize for taking forever and a day for this update hope this makes up for it**

 **id also like to thank my girl schweetpea1870 for helping me out with this, cindy is all her**


	5. Chapter 5

"I got a confession." He murmured, lolling his head over her lap.

They were in his living room, the sun was setting and cast a rose shadow through the velvet curtains.

She hummed, raking her fingers through his rows.

He cleared his throat but his voice was still hoarse. "I know we said we weren't gon' say nothin' 'bout us, but my friend a nosy ass nigga."

Her hand stopped moving, he felt her sharp nails dig into his scalp.

"You told them?"

"Just him," He admitted, "...And my sister."

She stared down at him with a pursed mouth. He waited for her to say something.

"Gin," she began.

"Hear me out," he interrupted, already uncomfortable with her tone. "I been missin' for a whole weekend, got 'em thinkin' I got shot or somn..."

She didn't reply.

"Christy?"

She took her hands off his head.

"Baby," he whined, reaching a hand up to graze the corners of her lips. "Please smile."

She frowned and pushed his hand away. "I thought we agreed on not tellin' nobody."

"I know." He sighed. "For real, they pulled it outta me. I wasn't gon say a word."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna hear it."

He stayed silent for a while. Mulling over his words carefully before asking, "What _do_ you wanna hear then?"

No answer.

Impatient with her silence, he bit; If the truth was what it took to get her to say something then so be it.

"That I love you enough to share it with the whole world?"

He watched her gasp. He would've done the same thing. That was the first time he's confessed his love to her一 to _anyone,_ at that.

He lifted his head to get a better look at her face. She looked away pointedly, then back down only to avoid his gaze again. He watched her eyes ricochet across the room a few more times before she finally spoke. "We said we weren't going to be exclusive until we got to know each other more."

"I love you already." He blurted before he could stop himself.

"Gin." She rubbed her temple.

"I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you." He continued, unable to stay quiet.

"You're crazy."

"Indubitably." He acknowledged with a nod. "But I'm also in love with a very special lady."

"There you go again." She pushed her bangs back, exasperated. Gin watched her idly before taking her hands and pressing a kiss into each one.

"Believe me."

Green eyes scanned his face with a hawk's precision. After a minute of his sentimental confession, she caved. "Fine. But only cause you so cute."

"All you." He blew her a kiss.

She resumed her ministrations on his braids. "What did you tell them anyway?"

"Not much." He said. "Just that I was with you when I was gone. My sister took it hella personal but I think she's just a lil jealous."

"Tell her she has nothing to worry about." She smiled and pinched his cheek.

"You tell her."

"When?"

"Her game."

"Isn't it too soon?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "My friend is dying to meet you too, he even set up a double-date or something."

Her hands hesitated for only a moment, Gin barely noticed.

"Friday night at Red Lobster." He added.

"R-red Lobster?"

"Thought you liked seafood?"

"Oh," she mumbled, "No, it's not that."

"What is it then?" He asked, growing worried with her anxiety.

"Nothing. What did you say?"

"I told him I'd tell you and then let him know." He said.

"Okay good." She sighed with relief. His eyes squinted slightly.

"Why?"

Christy bit her lip and fiddled with her earring. "Gin. I really don't want to go."

That was the first time he'd heard her decline a formal invitation to go out to eat. He scratched his temple, "Never thought I'd hear you say no to a night out."

"Oh," she said, the corners of her mouth curling bashfully. "Yeah. I'm shy."

" _You're_ shy?" He repeated, growing suspicious with her.

"I just don't think they'll like me," she explained, her dimples sinking into her face.

"I can't imagine anyone _not_ loving you. You're amazing."

"Enough," she rolled her eyes.

"I love you." he said again.

She hesitated for only a second before saying she loves him back. Gin sat up and caressed her cheek. She pulled him closer, rewarding him with a long kiss. He responded, gliding his hand through her hair. She pouted when he pulled his lips away.

"My sister's game is in a couple hours." He mentioned.

She pulled away promptly and shoved him off. "What are you waiting for?" She scowled, getting up and throwing a pillow at him.

He checked his watch, confused.

"Go buy her flowers or something. Why didn't you tell me it was tonight?" She started pacing in the living room, repeating her usual mantra of: "I need to get ready. Haven't even started on my hair yet. What am I going to wear?"

"She doesn't like stuff like that, and besides she ain't even win yet." He explained, damned if he'd be that cocky brother who'd show up with congratulatory flowers only for them to turn into conciliatory flowers.

"So?"

" _So_ ," he sat up. "There's no reason to congratulate her on losing."

"Then congratulate her on making it this far in the season." she rolled her eyes.

Gin rose to his full height, squared his shoulders, and peered down at his lady. He cupped her cheek once more before kissing her.

They split their separate ways, she tells him she won't be long and to hurry.

He does.

* * *

"Christy, baby, we gotta be out soon." He knocks on the door patiently.

"Wait." she said from inside the bathroom. She's been in there for almost an hour.

"That's what I've been doing." he reminded, almost annoyed. "C'mon how much longer?"

She opened the door to reveal half a face of makeup.

He groaned. "You ain't done yet?"

"This contour takes time." She replied, "You think I wake up lookin' like this?"

"You wake up lookin' better than that." He doted, letting himself inside the bathroom

She rolled her eyes. "So sappy."

"So in love." He corrected, wrapping his arms around her hips.

He watched her reflection do her makeup. Smearing dark streaks and blending out fake shadows. He pouted, setting his chin in the crook of her neck, careful not to touch her face.

"Why you gotta wear so much anyway?" He pressed a kiss down on her exposed collarbone. As much as he liked her scrubs, he was perfectly fine with her wearing this sleeveless black romper.

She squirmed. "It's not that much."

He eyed the glass bottles, containers, and tubes that littered his sink's counter. She used so much yet ended up looking very natural; as if she wasn't even wearing any. He chalked it up to the neutral colors.

She didn't usually do bold lips, but tonight was a special occasion. Apparently meeting his sister was equivalent to a night out in the city. So she'd painted her lips red to match the nikes he'd bought her on their first date.

He checked his watch again. "Baby,"

She hummed. Opening her eyes wide to coat her lashes with mascara.

"Are you done yet?"

Her eyebrows shot down.

Her watched her scowl at his reflection. "Does it look like I'm done?"

He shrugged.

She twisted her mascara shut and began blending the makeup down under her jaw.

"I wanted to kiss you there." He frowned.

She shrugged back.

He clicked his tongue and tickled her sides.

"Done yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Almost?"

"Gin."

"Christy."

"Why don't you just go without me?" She said, keeping her eyes on herself. "She probably doesn't want me there anyway."

His jaw locked, he was getting a little tired of her insecurity. "The whole point is to go _with_ you. Why the hell would I go alone?"

Christy finally turned to look him in the eye. "Maybe she doesn't want to meet me, Gin."

He held her gaze, silent and confused.

"I know how girls that age can get." She muttered over her shoulder as she went back to blending.

His eyes softened, he reached out for her hip. "Baby, listen to me."

She hummed.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I already told you, she ain't that typa girl."

When he looked up, she seemed finished. Christy set the brush down and began closing her pallets and capping her lipstick. She turned back around and he really couldn't help himself. Gin grabbed her cheek and kissed her.

If she was upset she didn't show it, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He smiled and lifted her onto the counter, knocking over her cosmetics in the process.

She crossed her legs over his waist as he nuzzled himself in the crook of her neck.

"I love you so much." He sighed into her hair.

"Gin," she purred when he pressed several kisses down her neck. He took her hand in his and guided it towards his need.

She ran a finger down his fly cautiously.

"We're going to be late."

"We're already late." He replied, undoing the buttons on her romper.

❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣ ️❣

They were indeed very late. Even though he expected it, he was still a little peeved.

He scanned the gym, they were the middle of the second quarter and it was packed because everybody showed up to the final game. He ushered her through the bleachers quickly, finding some space between Huey and Riley Freeman.

They looked surprised to say the least.

"'Sup boys, could y'all make some room for me and my girl?" He asked, already sitting down and slinging an arm over Christy.

"Uh," Riley muttered, grudgingly scooting closer to his brother. "I guess."

Gin ignored him and looked for his sister, who was currently getting guarded.

"That's her." He pointed to her jersey, "Number fifteen."

Christy smiled and nodded.

"Ay! Let's go Cindy!" He clapped, letting her know he'd arrived.

She looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows high in shock when she saw him and then shooting down when her eyes followed his arm around Christy.

The kid who was guarding her took advantage of her distraction and pushed her, successfully stealing the ball. He dribbled past her fallen body and made a three.

Gin swore silently at the cheap shot, trying to remain calm in front of his girl.

"Boo!" Riley yelled, drowned out by the other side's cheers.

"Let 'em know, Riley." Gin extended his other arm out to give him dap.

He stared at his fist with bewildered irritation. "Who nigga? I'm roasting C-Murph's garbage game."

He drew his hand back bitterly. "Who's side are you on, kid?"

"Winning team." Riley replied, nodding to the scoreboard.

He turned his head, looking twice at the points after realizing this was a home game. The away team had twenty points on them, while they couldn't even manage double-digits.

"What the fuck?" He asked aloud, gaining the attention of the referee who tried helping his sister up. Cindy shot his hand a dirty look and got up by herself.

He bounced the ball to her so she could make her free throw.

Cindy dribbled diligently and tightened her back before shooting.

Gin watched the ball hit the rim and come back to her feet. She froze while the crowd groaned.

Riley started snickering, "Damn girl, that nigga must've knocked the talent clean off yo ass."

A dread-headed boy sat a step under them. He threw an unimpressed glance over his shoulder, "Man, why don't you go sit on the other side of the gym?"

"Nigga, shut yo punk-ass up."

"C'mon babygirl, you got this!" Dreadlocks cheered, rising from his seat. The asian boy sitting next to him stood too and started clapping. "Ceasar's right, get 'em Cindy."

He half expected the asian girl sitting next to him to get up and cheer with them, but she only turned her cheek and re-crossed her arms.

Gin suddenly wasn't worried about Riley anymore, but rather _Caesar_.

"Ay, sit down, you're blocking my view." He said to his back.

Caesar looked behind him and gave a sheepish smile. "My fault, fam."

Gin scowled, he was not his fam.

The whistle blew and the game resumed. They all watched the remainder of the game pitifully. If Riley wasn't booing his sister he was stealing glances at his girlfriend. He kept snickering and whispering to his older brother, who'd sneak a few looks himself.

Cindy was off tonight, he could see it in the way she tugged at her jersey. He wondered if it had anything to do with their last talk, about teamwork.

The buzzer went off, calling for halftime.

Gin watched his sister get pulled away to her bench by the coach.

Christy tugged on his arm and pointed to the concession stand, suggesting she might've been thirsty.

"Stress makes you sweat, she probably just needs to rehydrate." She explained on their way down the bleachers.

Gin nodded, he loved having a nurse as a girlfriend. He payed for his sister's gatorade and his girlfriend's nachos, candy, and soda. He noticed Riley roaming around her, laughing to himself while Cindy frowned at his date.

He strolled to her bench while Christy and Riley went back up to their seats. Cindy glared down at her shoes. He put the bottle in her line of sight, she brushed it away. "I got water."

"Drink it then," he said, setting the gatorade down to her feet.

"Don't tell me what to do." she fumed, retying her shoe.

Gin's eyes narrowed, he was about to reply when he heard the resuming buzz

"Well, good luck." he mumbled, rushing back to his spot.

The second half was just as embarrassing. If Cindy was off during the previous games, she was completely gone in this one. Her head wasn't in the game at all, rather in the crowds. Her eyes always found their way back to Christy. She travelled unknowingly, stepped on the lines, and never passed the ball.

"Quit ball hogging!" Someone's mom shouted.

Riley lost it when she passed the ball to a member of the other team.

"Damn, girl!" He called, "That nigga got you passing the ball to him like you his bitch!"

Cindy whipped her neck around and grit her teeth. "Maybe if my team wasn't garbage like the other one is, I'd wouldn't have. I can't tell the difference between trash and trash."

"Ay! If they trash you's a dumpster."

The crowd booed and her coach called a timeout. "What are you doing out there, McPhearson?"

Gin strained her ears to hear. No such luck with the way the crowd was wilding.

"Hey, Sandy!" The boy who'd fouled on her sneered, "You could have the ball back, I won't hurt you this time."

He checked the ball to her, she let it roll to her feet.

Everyone was watching for her next move, even her coach stopped yelling at her. Her eyes went from the hopeless scoreboard to the smug looks on the other team's faces.

Fed up with her performance, she'd grabbed the ball and hurled it at him.

The boy ducked hastily and it hit the backdoor instead.

The whistle blew again and Cindy stomped on her heel, her middle finger out in the air. "Fuck this bullshit, I'm out."

They ended up getting mercied, losing their last game, and ultimately breaking their undefeated streak.

She headed straight for the girls' locker room and didn't come out until the gym was mostly empty. Gin and Christy waited for her at the end of the steps. Riley and his friends were still grouped up on the bleachers.

"She looks mad," Christy remarked, watching her walk out with her bag securely on her back.

"She's just a sore loser." Gin assured, grasping the bouquet a little tighter and putting on a smile.

His mouth twisted when she walked straight past them and towards her friends. Riley started whispering to her and elbowed Huey to vouch for whatever he was saying.

"Uh, Cindy?" He called, giving her an expectant look.

"What?" She and her group started walking down the steps.

He held the roses to her face. She stared down at them, unimpressed.

"Who are the flowers for? Me or her?"

He furrowed his brow, taken aback by her hostility. "You."

She snatched the bouquet and flung it in the trashcan on the other side of the gym, continuing her descend down the stairs. "You got me confused. You know I ain't about that shit."

" _Daaamn_ ," Riley drawled behind her. "And you ain't even make one free throw?"

"Cindy." Gin called, successfully stopping her footsteps.

"Gin?" She replied, not looking back.

He bit his cheek. If she thought he wouldn't cut her down to size in front of her all little friends, she had another thing coming. The only thing really holding him back was Christy.

"Why don't you come here and let me have a word with you." He said in a voice that left no room for arguing.

She finally turned around and sighed. They watched her trudge with her arms crossed.

"Wassup?" She asked, keeping her eyes on him.

"Cindy, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. This is Christy."

She screwed her face in a way that made it seem like he asked her to lick the gym floor instead of introducing his girlfriend. "More like Crusty."

"Ay, yo brother on some T-Pain shit! _Crusty_ , that shit was tight." Riley cackled, finally praising her. Her entire group seemed to have some comment, even the Huey perked a brow.

"Coulda sworn it was like, Brandy, or some other type a drink." Riley continued to think aloud until being hit by his brother.

Christy shrunk, looking down at the floor. Gin noticed and glared down at his sister. "Excuse you?"

"You heard me." She spat, "Get that crusty bitch the fuck outta here."

Her words hit them both like a slap on the face. He pursed his lips and patiently told her to get in the car.

"Caesar's taking me home." She said, already handing him her bag. Gin watched the kid take the bag easily, like he'd been doing it all his life.

He sized the boy up; no chin hair, no muscle, barely Cindy's height. This kid couldn't drive, he couldn't have been older than fourteen. Was she going to be riding on the pegs of his bike?

"No the fuck he ain't." He quickly shut down any attempts she had to get herself out of apologizing. "Now get over here."

"You don't run me." She snapped, fisting her hands at her sides.

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. She was not testing him tonight. "Girl, if you don't get inside that goddamn car一"

"Uh, you know what? I think I'ma just catch you later, Cin." Caesar smiled apologetically, setting the bag down on her squared shoulder and opening the door to leave. The rest of her friends walked out after him silently, except for the asian girl who was laughing haughtily.

They were the only ones in the gym now.

Both siblings were locked in an intense staring competition, while Christy wouldn't break eye contact with her shoes.

"Say you're sorry."

"Go fuck yourself一better yet, get her to do it. It's her job anyway." She said, glaring at the red kiss mark on his neck. The same shade was on Christy's lips. Cindy finally looked at Christy, who remained staring down.

She gave her a disgusted once over, her gaze softened only when she saw her feet.

Gin tilted his head. She was acting like she'd stolen her shoes or something一 then it hit him. Her words rang in his head like a bell:

" _I want Nike Juvenates now and I want 'em in red."_

" _Oh! Size six and a half, perfect."_

Gin pinched the bridge of his nose. He _knew_ something about the shoes bothered him. Those were the exact same ones Cindy wanted, right down to the _size_.

"Those are mine." She mumbled, her eyes fixed on Christy's shoes.

He took his hand off his face and tried to calm her down, "Look I didn't know okay?"

"What the fuck is she doing wearing _my_ shoes?"

"I can buy you your own shoes Cindy. It's not that big a big deal."

"I don't want them anymore, she ruined them for me. Dirtyfoot bitch."

"Cindy." he hissed. "Apologize, now."

She decided to keep shut now of all times.

"Well?" He prodded, waiting for the word sorry to come out of her mouth.

She rolled her eyes and turned her cheek.

"Hm, aight." He shrugged, taking his girlfriend's hand and walking out before her, "You could apologize in the car."

"I ain't riding with her."

" _Cindy_." He seethed through his teeth, "I told you to get inside the car."

"No!" She screamed, throwing her bag down. "I said no."

He let Christy out first and held the door out for his sister, unmoved by her tantrum "Let's go."

"I ain't goin' _no_ where. Not with that ho." She folded her arms sternly.

A muscle on Gin's face twitched. He walked back inside the gym, coming out with his defiant sister in one hand and her bag in the other.

"Gin," she fought, "Lemme go."

He ignored her, hiking her securely up his arms and into the parking lot. "I ain't tryna be seen with a slut."

He watched Christy's footsteps falter and hurry towards the car. He looked down at the child in his arms. "The fuck is your problem? What I tell you 'bout the name-calling?"

"Who's name-calling? I'm just telling it like it is, she a fucking whore."

They reached his car just in time for him to drop her.

She landed on her feet and tried to push him. "I fucking hate you."

He held her while opening the car door and throwing her bag inside before shoving her, as gently as he possibly could, next to it. He buckled her in and shut the door, quick to climb in his seat and start the car before she tried to get out.

They all listened to him shift his gear to reverse, the only sound coming out of his rigid driving out of the parking lot.

"Well?" He repeated, his patience running thin.

He watched her from the rearview mirror, glaring out the window with pursed lips.

He didn't know why he even wasted his breath. It was like he was talking to a wall.

"Girl, I ain't playin' right now."

He ran a red light.

"Quiet now huh?" He asked, pulling over the side of the road. "Work ya mouth Cindy. I'm serious."

He pulled over to the side of the road. "Cindy-"

"She a dirty bitch! What business she got coming to my game? Y'all tryna ruin my rep?"

They sat in silence, taking that in. He grit his teeth and breathed deeply before speaking. "Aight Cindy, we gon' try this one more time. And the next words coming out yo mouth better be: I'm sorry."

Cindy kicked the back of his seat. "I'm sorry you too damn _stupid_ to realize she a fuckin' ho!"

Her words echoed through the car and the next thing he heard was whimpering coming from his right. Christy was crying.

Gin punched the steering wheel, beeping shortly in the process.

He would kill anyone, literally even Ed. But never his sister, he couldn't even bring himself to think about raising a hand to her. He now knew having both his beloved sister and sweetheart in the same vicinity was a problem that he would never repeat. He couldn't even bare another minute.

He thought quick, his eyes went to the clock then up to nearest street sign and decided his mom's house wasn't too far away.

He unlocked the back doors and, before he could stop himself, told his sister to walk.

He knows she's hurt even if she sneers and slams the door. "Gladly."

* * *

 **i'm sorry for taking months to update. so so sorry**

 **i hope this long chapter maybe makes up for it? its an important part and the beginning of the end ;)**


End file.
